


Saint Michael

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gives Blair a thoughtful gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Michael

## Saint Michael

#### by OCONN

  
  
  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Saint Michael 

By OCONN  
May 2003 

Jim folded the papers and placed them neatly in the envelope. He gave one last thought to the contents before sealing it and carefully propping it up between the computer screen and the tiny box with the gold bow. He adjusted it minutely then glanced around to be sure no one was watching. Then Jim grabbed his current case folder and head down to forensics. 

* * *

Blair trudged to his desk and dropped down into his chair, not bothering to hang up his jacket. The garment landed half on, half off of Jim's chair and swung back and forth, its buttons tapping rhythmically against the frame. Blair propped his head on his hands briefly before the tapping blew his last fuse. His hand shot out, snatched the offending flannel, and dropped in on the floor. 

"What a crappy morning," he thought to himself as he scrubbed his hands over his face. He forgot about the shiner that he was sporting, courtesy of the robbery attempt that they'd inadvertently walked into, and groaned as the pain shot through his cheek. Blair looked up when he heard a similar groan coming from the desk across the way. At least he didn't have it as bad as poor Megan. 

With Jim in court all morning, he and Megan had paired up to track down some leads. They'd been returning to the station and had decided to stop for a quick lunch. As they'd approached the door, Blair reached out to open it, just moments before Megan stepped around him. The door had flown open smacking Blair in the face. The force of the blow pushed him into Megan, who promptly fell on her bum. He'd only just helped her to her feet when someone came running out the door yelling that they'd been robbed. 

"Bloody brilliant," Megan spat out as she took off after Blair. They'd caught the guy two blocks away when he tripped over a flower cart and tumbled into a brick wall. Megan had taken great joy in cuffing the loser while Sandburg called for a patrol car to take him away. 

Shaking his head at their rotten luck, he looked down to begin typing his report. That's when he saw the box and envelope. Both were addressed to him, but with no indication as to their origin. Memories of too many incidents during his association with Jim and the police department had Blair donning a pair of latex gloves and handling the envelope with great care. Blair laughed at himself and his sudden sense of self-preservation when he saw the handwriting was Jim's. He looked at Megan sheepishly, shrugged at he merry grin, and took off the gloves. Megan came to stand by his desk and looked on curiously. 

"Well?" She asked. "Who's it from?" 

"Jim," Blair replied, already lost in thought. 

There were two pages, but the first contained only four words: "Surprise! Open the box." 

Setting the pages aside, Blair unwrapped the gift. Inside was a small, black velvet bag. Blair untied the bag and poured the contents into his hand. Megan whistled and Blair whispered "wow!" 

The bag contained a gold coin. On one side was a picture of an angel, scales of justice in one hand and a long sword in the other. He was standing over a fallen demon. The words inscribed read: "Saint Michael." 

On the other side the inscription read: "Patron Saint of Police. Keep us safe, day and night. Give us courage, strength, and might." 

Even though he wasn't anywhere near Catholic, the beauty of the work and the thoughtfulness of the giver stunned Blair. He laid the coin on the black velvet and picked up the second page of the letter. 

"Blair-- 

I'm not sure I can tell you how much it means to finally have you by my side, where we fit, where we belong. You know I'm not so good with the emotions I feel inside me, but I hope this will help. Heaven knows it's long past time you hear them. Even if they are on paper. 

"Keep us safe, day and night." 

From day one, you've been there. You kept me safe from garbage trucks, past associations, and a continued life without my family. You keep me safe from myself and the outside world. 

"Give us courage..." 

I've never known anyone as courageous as you. You've faced drug dealers, psychos, hostile jungles, and even death and you always come back for more. You've shown me what true courage is. 

"Strength and Might." 

Your strength is amazing. You've given up everything for me and still had the strength to become someone new, someone you never planned to be, and someone I'm proud to call partner and friend. You always were, I just didn't always see it. 

May Saint Michael keep you safe, especially when I can't. 

Love, 

Jim" 

Blair reread the letter three times before he reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. He tucked the coin and letter into the farthest reaches, where he kept his emergency $100 bill, a crumpled but treasured picture of he and Jim, and a tiny laminated valentine Naomi had given him when he was ten. 

Megan hugged him and said, "He's a lucky man, Sandy." 

"We both are, Megan," Blair said as he gave her a tight squeeze. He then let go and went in search of his partner. 

The end 

* * *

End 

Saint Michael by OCONN: j804gdt@sbcglobal.net  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
